Morning Star
by ThatPoppyGirl
Summary: Nessie is no normal girl, shes half vampire for one thing. The Cullen's move back to a town near Forks and Jacob falls in love with her, but does she feel the same way? How complicated can things get when Nahuel arrives with the same feelings as Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first Twilight, its about Nessie, Jacob and Nahuel. **

**I hope you all like and please please please review, this is co-written with my good friend up2nogoodj5**

**More reviews more chapters! ok thanks guys.**

**Enjoy**

**Morning Star **

**Chapter One: Homecoming **

I smiled as I sat on the plane, on my way back home from boarding school.  
I had been accepted to the elite France boarding school because of my 'super brain' I hadn't seen my parents, Aunt's, Uncles or Grandparents in just over ten months.  
They had no idea I was coming back today, it was brilliant, I loved to surprise them, I had finished ducks of my year, technically I was only five years old, physically I was fifteen maybe sixteen.  
The plane ride was long and boring, I sat with my ipod 360 in my ears majority of the time, listening to Avril, Pink and sometimes a bit of Kelly Clarkson, I'm into pop rock.  
It was about one in the morning when the pilot announced we were landing in the great state of Louisiana, I stepped off the plane with only my back pack, which had my bare essentials from the fifteen hour flight, toothbrush, ipod 360, my sketch book, phone, water bottle, because I refused to eat air plane food, don't know how many people have spit in that, and besides I had just hunted before I got on the plane in France, draining about four sheep from a farmers heard before I boarded the plane, so I was good.  
Grabbing my luggage from the rounding slide I was so tempted to sit on to of my suite case and ride it to the end, but the security guard must of caught my drift because he gave me a disapproving look, so I just grabbed my bag and headed to the toilet.

I was majorly jet lagged and couldn't go see my parents looking like a panda with a birds nest stuck on her head. I pulled on my three hundred dollar jeans, present from my Aunt Alice, then I pulled over my simple white tank top, I wanted to look nice but not over done, and I still had a two hour drive from here to … and I wanted to be comfortable, so I pulled on my red all-stars and smiled, I loved my converse shoes, I had over fifty pairs, only twenty of which did I bring to France, I couldn't wait to be reunited with my shoes, almost as much as being reunited with my family, I smiled at myself, my family, the best family in the world.  
Though we weren't exactly normal, them all being vampires made that kind of hard, but they were my family, and I loved them none the less, I was half vampire after all.  
I examined my face and hair, the bags under my eyes were from lack of sleep not lack of diet, I splashed water on my face and they disappeared, I looked at my hair, it had been a nice copper color when I was a baby, over the years though, well months, just when I reached the physical age of ten it started to go darker, now is was a brown like Mum's with a tinge of copper at the roots, thankfully though it still had the nice ringlet curls at then end that I got from my Grandpa Charlie.

I had never really mulled over my reflection much, just when I was doing something important, and seeing my parents after ten months was important.  
Pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail I walked out of the toilet, I slung my jacket in the middle of my suite case extendable handle so I could roll it along the ground, I walked out of the air port, I could see people lining up for cabs, there was lines about a mile long, I blinked twice, I could hear a cab about to round the corner, I quickly ran to the end of the block at the corner and put my hand out, two seconds later, big yellow cab rolled round the corner, its Tires screeching to a halt, I smiled, the driver got out, he was an Indian man, and he eyed my large suite case.  
"Need some help little lady?" he asked.  
"Yes please" I smiled, pulling my suite case forward, I hooked my jacket under my finger and pulled it over my shoulder, he grabbed the suite case grunting in the effort and put it in the boot of the car.  
I climbed into the back, as the driver climbed into the front.  
"So where to?" he asked.  
"Lafayette" I said with a smile.

The ride took no time at all, I mostly watched the country side pass, it was going to be so good seeing them again, and be able to stay indefinitely, I gave him the address of the school, then I thought for a moment, I didn't want to put my huge suite case in Dad's Volvo, it was already packed with vampires, so I decided to go home first, I gave him the address of where I had sent all my letters.  
The cab went along a deserted road, which winded and weaved up the mountain.  
"Wait here!" I instructed the cab driver.  
"okay dokey" he said grinning.  
I rolled my eyes and opened the door, I went to the back and grabbed my suite case, it didn't weigh much in my hands, but I saw the car lift up marginally from the weight relief, I knocked on the glass door, no body home, excellent, I rolled my bag up the steps and left it on the porch, I then skipped back down to the cab and got back in.  
"everything ok?" asked the driver.  
"yep, now can you take me to this address?" I asked showing him the name of the school Mom had said in one of her letters that she and everyone else were attending. It was kind of weird if ya thought about it? going to see your parents at the high school they went to, but that was my life.  
"ah yes I know that place well" said the driver.  
"excellent" I beamed sitting back down in my seat.

xXx

I looked out the window as we drove through the town, there wasn't much here, couple of shops, one major pub that I could see, and one major diner, an a giant ball of string sitting on a sign, I laughed.  
We stopped at Lafayette the high school, it looked pretty normal, parking lot full of boring cars, white school building that had attempted to be modernized by the library they had that looked like it was out of a space movie, I shook my head, the bell went, I looked to the front and paid the driver, I grabbed my back pack and slid out of the car, pulling off my sunnies, it was a perfectly cloudy day, I slammed the door and the car drove off.  
I walked over to Dads Volvo and stood by it, dropping my bag and jacket on the ground, I probably looked like a complete weirdo, but I didn't care, I was bored, I had the attention span of a six year old still, I pulled the elastic out of my hair for something to do, my copper brown locks failing over my shoulders.  
I saw people start to file out of the school, the few in front looked at me curiously, I could hear what they were saying.  
"Who is that?" was the frequently repeated word.

I smiled, and looked down, fiddling with my locket, the same golden locket my Mother and Father had given me, it still held their picture.  
I looked up in just enough time to see Mum, Dad, Alice and Jasper walking out of the school building.  
Rose and Emmett were absent, last I heard they were in Grease, doing another around the world honeymoon trip, Aunty Rose said she'd come and visit me in France in a week, of course I had to tell her I was coming home, it wouldn't hurt her knowing, Dad couldn't hear her thoughts over the phone. And Aunty Alice couldn't see me coming, she said it was because I was a hybrid, not enough of one, too much of the other for her to focus on.  
Dad was looking at Mum as always, she was looking down, smiling, she would be blushing if she could, my Aunt Alice was looking at Uncle Jasper talking to him.  
Dad looked across the top of Mum's head to a boy, he had sandy red hair and freckles, and he was looking at me practically drooling, Dad must of seen me in his head, because he snapped his head around so fast I was surprised it didn't come off, he stopped abruptly and looked at me, his jaw dropped and he stopped blinking, I grinned, it was hard to catch Dad off guard, Mum looked at Dad waving her hand in front of his unblinking face, she dropped her hand and looked to where he was looking at, and saw me, she looked at me, then looked back to Dad, she stopped then turned her head slowly and looked back to me and her jaw dropped, I smiled, and leaned off the car so I stood up straight, I didn't take my eyes off her, my Mum was the most important thing in the world to me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" she screamed, she dropped her arms from Dad and ran down the steps, I smiled, my teeth gleaming I started to run to her just like in the movies, she stooped and I flung my arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around my shoulders in a bone crushing hug, I buried my face in her shoulder water brimming in my eyes.  
I hadn't really thought about how much I'd missed my mother until I was in her arms again, I always felt so safe and loved here, and it was like I was made for it, I fit here perfectly.  
She pulled away, "what are you doing here?" she asked still holding my arms.  
I showed her a memory of me in my black cap and gown, the date on my certificate being the 8th of August, three days go, I smiled at her.  
She smiled back at me, Dad was then at her side and Mum broke her hold on me and let Dad cut in.  
"Renesmee" he said wrapping his arms around me, I closed my eyes and smiled, he broke away and looked at me, "graduated top of your class?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Good girl" he said smiling at me, he let me go and I made way for Alice.  
"Should of known you'd pull something like this" she almost growled at me, she then rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me into a hug.  
I hugged her back, smiling, we broke away and I turned to Uncle Jasper.  
"Nessie" he said smiling and giving me a brief hug, he then broke away.  
"Come on, we better get you in the car before Edward pitches a fit" said Jasper opening the car door, I grinned and slid in, as I saw Edward glare at a group of boys still ogling at me.  
Gee I'm not that good looking, I thought silently to myself, Mum slid in next to me closing the door, Alice on the other side Jasper got into the front passenger seat and Dad into the front, "Yes you are" said Dad looking in the re view mirror at me.  
"am not!" I said annoyed I forgot how annoying his mind reading thing could be in the ten months I was away.  
"my girls are the most beautiful in the world" he said grinning at me in the mirror, he shifted his gaze to Bella, who's pulse I could feel going up, I grinned, it was nice that my Dad could still make my Mum blush the only way a vampire could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Five reviews per chapter is what I need, and because my friend Melissa was going nuts I uploaded this chapter for her, but I really would like some more reviews!**

**Tell your friends, tel your neighbours, your dog, cat, mail man! Tell them all to get on here and read my story! Then tell them to review! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two: Bella's Song**

We got home in the nick of time, Edward was still a led foot, I barley got in the front door before Esme had me in her arms.

"I saw your bags, I can't believe I wasn't home" said Esme as she hugged me.

"Grandma your cutting off my air supply!" I choked her bone crushing hug was making it feel like there was a huge weight in my chest.

"Oh sorry" said Esme releasing me, but she still smiled, "I took your bag up into your room" she said still smiling at me.

"Nessie!" said Carlisle hugging me, I smiled, "how was France?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, "French" I said grinning, he laughed.

"Come on I want to hear all about boarding school!" said Bella grabbing my hand and leading me away to the couch.

I smiled, I wouldn't have to tell them all using words.

As I grew, so did my power, I now didn't have to touch someone's face to show them a memory, I just had to be touching them, and if they were touching someone they'd see it too.

So me, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all sat down on the couch, they were all holding hands.

I smiled and closed my eyes, I pressed my fingertips to Bella's face and let the first memory flow through.

It was my first day at school, walking through the campus for the first time, I showed them everything, the grounds, the classrooms, my dorm, (Alice gasping when I showed her how small my closet was) the wreck room, even the shower block.

I showed them all my professors and all the marks I ever got for all my assignments or projects.

I showed them the friends I made, and where we'd go to hang out, finally I showed them my graduation, a bright sunny day.

I dropped my hand from Bella's face she was looking down and quite after I finished.

"Come on" said Alice grabbing my hand, "lets go unpack your things" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and let her pull me out of the seat, "only if you promise not to cringe at my shoes" I said pointedly.

Alice always had issues with my punk rocker style, she hated the fact that I wasn't really into high heels or dresses, or anything that had a label.

"Fine!" she said and we ran up the stairs to the second floor, I looked over my shoulder, I could see Dad wrapping his arms around Mum's shoulders, why was she sad? I almost stopped but Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me into my room.

I didn't really pay much attention as I sat on the bed, she opened my suite case and started throwing clothes around, she got about half way through when she realised I was still sitting motionless on the bed, I had been staring at the same piece of carpet on the floor for the last ten minuets.

"What's wrong?" she asked dropping one of my shirts to the ground and walking over to me, she sat on the bed, concern was written all over her face.

"What's the matter with Mum?" I asked quietly.

Was she not happy I was back? Did she not want me back? Had I done the surprise all wrong?

"Oh Nessie its not you! She mad with herself" said Alice.

That stumped me, "What is she mad about?" I asked I was still staring at the carpet.

"She's mad because she couldn't come to your first graduation, she's offended that you didn't tell us" said Alice

"But I was a bright sunny day, she couldn't of come anyway, and I knew it would make her upset" I said, now I was the one that was offended, did she not know me at all? I did it because it thought it was best for her.

"She knws that, she's just upset that she'll never be able to see you graduate" said Alice.

I rolled my eyes, "please give it a couple of weeks I'll see _her_ graduate" I said

"You know what I mean, she wanted to be there for the first one, the first one is always special" she said grinning.

I went back to staring at the carpet, "so what do I do?" I asked

Alice shrugged, "you could let her buy you a present?" she said winking at me.

I pursed my lips in annoyance, I was like my Mum in the way I accepted gifts, I only took hand-me-downs, so instead of letting Edward buy me a new car we came to the compromise, he could buy Bella a new car and I would have her old Ferrari.

Bella didn't like this idea.

Instead of letting Bella buy me a brand new diamond necklace she gave me the one that Aro had given her.

The only gifts I ever accepted from anybody were my shoes, that was because they were my most favourite thing in the world EVER so I couldn't really say no when a brand new pair was waved in front of my face, as soon as Bella, Edward, Rose and Alice had realised this I soon had a very full shoe closet.

I stood up slowly, "maybe I could give her one" I said, I stood up and skidded down the hall way, I climbed onto the banister in one fluid movement and slid down it, I could hear Alice giggling as she watched me.

I could see Bella and Edward on the couch still, I slid off the banister and landed on the ground they both looked up at me.

"Come with me!" I demanded excitedly, Mum stood up and was looking at me, Dad was still on the couch he knew what I was up too, he smirked at me.

"What is it?" asked Bella, I grinned as I grabbed her hand and lead her over to the grand piano.

"Stand here" I said planting Bella at the front of the piano, I looked around, "Dad!" I called, he was at Mum's side instantly.

"Ok" I breathed as I sat down at the piano, Mum was staring at me perplexed.

I looked over at Alice who was leaning on the stair case, she smiled at me, Jasper came and stood by her.

Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle of the room as well looking at me.

Edward had his hands around Bella's waist and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Right well I wrote this for a special occasion, I planned to give it to you on your birthday Mum, but seeing as I upset you with the whole not letting you come to my graduation thing, I thought I'd give it to you now" I said.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, "shush!" I said as I looked to the piano.

I written this song the first night I was at my new school, at one in the morning in the music room.

I began to play, I had kept my musical talent from my parents pretty well, they knew I had started to play but they didn't know how good I was.

I took an exam about two months ago, I was marked as a Grade Eight Piano player.

I started to play Mum's song, it wasn't as slow and sweet as Bella's Lullaby, it was slightly up more tempo than that, this song was about how much I missed her.

I played for a full three minuets, and as I did I was acutely aware of what everyone else was doing.

Jasper had grabbed hold of Alice's hand.

Carlisle and Esme had become increasingly still watching me, I think Carlisle's arm was around Esme's waist.  
But Bella was the stillest person in the room, she looked as though she might cry, but her being a vampire, I knew that was impossible.

Edward was looking over Bella's shoulder at me, he didn't look sad, his face was relaxed and his eyes were closed.

I could sense all there emotions, it felt like a huge weight on my shoulders, I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on the song.

I played the last few notes, letting the last one linger like Edward always did, I smiled to myself, moister was brimming at my eyes, I blinked them back, this wasn't the time for that.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a few small claps, I didn't need a thunderous applause from Bella to know she liked it, the way her face looked was enough.

"That was wonderful Nessie" said Esme still clapping lightly.

"Thanks Grandma" I said smiling.

"You definitely inherited your Father's gift for music didn't you?" said Alice.

I shrugged trying to fight a grin that was threatening to break through on my face.

"Mum?" I asked turning to her and Edward for the first time since I had closed my eyes.

Edward was smiling pleasantly.

I looked to Bella but before I could blink she was hugging me.

"Thank you" said Bella.

I smiled, "sorry you couldn't come to my graduation" I mumbled into her hair.

She laughed, she then let me go and looked at me, still having hold of my shoulders, "What's the song called?" she asked.

"Um, I hadn't really named it yet, for now its just 'Bella's Song'" I admitted sheepishly.

She laughed again.

"How original" muttered Jasper from the corner.


End file.
